The substitute
by Eriamaude
Summary: When they hired him to sub for their regular pianist, Hermione was somewhat reluctant, given their past. Could this be the beginning of a truce ? AU, sort of a spinoff from I killed him, and Talent


First the pianist of the MagiJazz band got the Wizard flu, a very bad bout of flu… He would be out for weeks. Then they were talking of cancelling the New Year's Eve venue because of that. Somebody (maybe it was one of the brass player, she did not remember) said they knew of a cousin of a friend, or something like that, that was capable of playing pretty much anything on the piano. That's how the new guy arrived.

Hermione was a bit reluctant at first, and the pianist too, every member of their band knew they had had a hard beginning during their teenage years. And a hard beginning was being nice… They had hated each other with a passion less than ten years ago. The band manager had also spoken to them in private and they had all agreed to act like colleagues, and that they did not have to be friends, just be civil and act like the grown up witch and wizard that they were. Over a few band practices, they realized that they shared a love for music, well played music. They also both made amends for their past behaviour.

They started hanging out at the break and he would tell her about his very conservative upbringing, where he would have to practice hours every day under the supervision of a house-elf when Mother couldn't supervise. Hermione winced at the mention of house-elf, but she also knew it was the old ways. He would talk about some of the purebloods traditions, and she would listen and absorb all the knowledge she could. Some of them (well, most of them) she considered old and inappropriate for modern and contemporary life, but at the same time, hearing them for his point of view was interesting as he could offer the traditional pureblood one without it being is actual point of view when she had an outsider opinion. Once or twice he even accepted to debate with her and she felt it refreshing to have a civilized relationship with him.

" _He has been quite open with me and I cannot see the arrogant student I punched years ago anymore… Maybe we can be friends... But first, I need to be honest with him about my past."_

One day after a rehearsal, she motioned him to stay while she was packing her things, and she explained how she came into magimusic, her first cello, meeting master Ma, all the lies that came with going to Hogwarts, the Conservatory, finding a roommate, Ron's death, and her first solo concert in front of the magical community a few months ago.

"I was there, you know, at that concert." He spoke quietly, after she finished her story.

"Oh, I never saw you…" She blushed.

"I did not think I would be welcomed there, considering our past, so I hid under a glamour charm, and left as soon it was over. You really have a gift you know. That's why I wanted to sub at the piano for the jazz band. The other guy won't tell you but it really affects our playing, in a good way."

"Errr.. Thank you. Would you mind staying for a few minutes, there is a modification to that last piece we played that I'd like to try." He agreed with a smile and Hermione was happy that she could go hide behind her instrument, let the music flow and just feel, and not think.

When, after band practices, she came home to their shared flat, Luna would sometimes look at her with a dreamy smile that meant "I know something that you don't". None of the girls were gossipy, both were respecting each other's privacy, and to be honest, Hermione was not the one who noticed that kind of thing. Luna was just Luna, with her quirks and the things she just "knew".

As usual, she invited her roommate to the show. When she learned where it was, Luna said it could be the occasion to find some wrackspurts, as the area was supposed to be infested, and went rummaging into her bedroom to find her special owl-looking glasses.

The evening was a success. The countdown to midnight was already over, and Hermione had gone outside to escape the crowd, hear the silence and the night, and be alone with herself for a few moments. The last few years had been hard on her on many levels, and everything seems to be taking its places slowly in her life.

Snowflakes were falling slowly, when she felt the urge to catch one with her tongue, as she would do when she was still a child. She kept doing that for a few minutes, looking at the sky and not where she put her feet, until she bumped onto the new pianist, and fell into the snow.

"Here" He said, helping her up. "I was looking for you. Luna said to tell you she had to go and to not worry about her, and that you would have a good night. She was very insistent on that last point. And she was wearing those weird glasses when talking to me…"

"Well, it is Luna…" Hermione didn't have to say more, Luna had always been special. And the meaning of her message was intriguing, as usual. And Luna was usually right in her way of "knowing" things… Hermione had come to accept it.

"You've got some snow on your shoulder" the pianist said, getting closer, and wiping off the said snow with the back of his hand.

"Your gloves look nice and warm." Hermione answered without thinking, and caught the hand that was lingering on her left shoulder with her right hand, not releasing it.

She was looking at their hands, comparing her smaller hand to his long and delicate gloved fingers. It just felt right, at that moment. And it still felt right when another gloved hand lifted her chin and warms lips met hers. She closed her eyes and moaned. And blushed when she realized what she did.

"My head feels fuzzy tonight… "He whispered, looking at her shoulder, when he felt his face getting warm. He suddenly felt very shy in front of the petite double-bass player and solo cellist.

"Mine too, that must be the wrackspurts Luna warned me about." Hermione giggled. True, she was feeling a bit light headed, and hadn't had a drink yet.

"The wrackspurts? Sure… "Draco replied, incredulously. "How long have you been roommate with Luna?"

* * *

I wrote this story for the Favorite things challenge at the Teacher's Lounge. I had to pick one of my favorite things in the Potterverse, and a couple that is considered a favorite by a lot of fans. So I chose **Wrackspurts** ( because this is one of my favorite word in there and bc I love Luna) and **Draco / Hermione**. I also borrowed ( and modified ) a scene from one of my favorite movie ever, _La guerre des tuques_ ( _the dog who stopped the war_ , on IMDB )


End file.
